1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for handling tape-automated-bonded (TAB) integrated circuits and more particularly for loading TAB carriers into a bottom-loading stacking magazine.
2. Prior Art.
An inexpensive technique for packaging and automated handling of integrated circuit dies, or chips, is to bond an integrated-circuit die to a section of 35 or 70 mm. polyimide tape material. Each section of tape has a conductor pattern formed on it. This packaging technique is called tape-automated bonding (TAB). For testing and handling, each section of tape has its peripheral edges connected to a TAB carrier, which is a thin frame attached to the peripheral edges of a segment of tape.
For storage and handling, the TAB carriers are loaded into stacking magazines, in which the TAB carriers are held in vertical stacks. Because the it is intended that the TAB carriers be handled by automated handling devices, there is a need for apparatus and methods for bottom-loading the stacking magazines to facilitate the use of automated handlers or robotic equipment.